The Next Step XXX - Story 11 - A Troupe (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: A Troupe prepares for their final dance *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Finale

A-Troupe

Regionals (Stage)

Season 6 Episode 26

The Regionals Finale has finally arrived. The Next Step would be going against Acro-Nation for the title of Champions. Rehearsal time was scarce and as such, A-Troupe was having a final run through of their group dance. All the members of A-Troupe were in attendance, with Emily and Michelle watching their practise from backstage. As the dancers finished their routine the studio heads stepped out to take to them.

"That was great guys", said Michelle pleased to see that the routine had come together. "However there could be some improvements", interrupted Emily, "so for the final ten minutes we are going to split you into groups and let you demonstrate to one another". Group Two consisting of Noah, Jacquie, Richelle and Ozzy remained on stage as Group One, which was made up of Piper, Finn, Summer and Henry headed to the rehearsal room. Emily and Michelle took Kingston with them to their dressing room.

Group 1- Piper + Finn / Summer + Henry

As they were walking to the rehearsal room, Summer and Henry caught each other's gaze and nodded. After having their first fuck a month before, they had been eager to find a moment to themselves at Regionals. This could be it. As the two duos entered the room Summer turned to Piper and asked, "Is it alright if me and Henry take on side of the room and you and Finn can stay on the other". "That's fine", replied Piper, knowing exactly what they were going to get up to. The two couples separated and Summer got to her knees and released Henry's cock from his pants and went straight to deepthroating his erect cock. "Woah Summer", said Henry, surprised Summer wasn't starting with her hand. "I know you prefer my mouth to my hand", replied Summer pulling his dick in and out of her open mouth, "so I figured I'd skip the prelude".

As Summer continued to orally pleasure Henry, Piper and Finn stood on the other side of the room, awkwardly facing the opposite direction. The two dancers had begun a casual relationship, and Piper was nervous to take it to the next level, especially after her whirlwind sexual relationship with Amy, earlier in the year. Finn meanwhile was tired of waiting, he had been longing to penetrate Pipers cunt for a while now, and since the sounds of Summer gagging on Henry's cock was making him hard, he figured now was the time to make his move. Turning to face Piper, Finn moved in for the kiss, cupping one of her tits with his hand. Piper, acting on instinct, placed one of her hands on Finn's chest and the other on his waist. The kiss slowly began to become more intense and Piper pulled off Finn's shirt, allowing her to feel his muscular body.

Finn then pulled off Pipers top and the two removed the others' pants. Piper grabbed a seat and sat herself down on it. Finn got on his knees and sexually removed Pipers underwear, revealing her partially shaven pussy. Beginning to lick Pipers cunt, Finn could also hear, Summer groan as Henry inserted his cock into the tanned dancer. Piper had a better view of the other couple, with Summer being bent over and Henry fucking get from behind. The speed that Henry was fucking Summer at was incredible and Summer was clearly enjoying it from the regular groans that were leaving her mouth.

Piper tore her eyes away and stared into Finn's eyes as she felt herself cum. Her juices leaked onto the floor and some stuck to Finn's chin. The two quickly kissed, Piper tasting her own cum and then Finn got onto the chair. Piper climbed onto him and positioned herself to take her first cock, well her first real cock anyway. Wrapping her hands around Finn'a head she slammed herself around his cock, crying out as his long cock hit the back of her pussy. Finn too, let out a groan as he felt Pipers tight walls hug his erect cock.

As Piper fucked Finn's cock, Henry was almost ready to cum. Pulling his cock from Summer cunt, he angled his cock so that his cum splattered over Summer's athletic back. Summer giggled as she felt the cum drip onto the floor. Summer then inspected her cum covered body in the mirror, taking a photo so that she would remember this moment. The two shared one last kiss before exiting the room.

Finn too was almost ready to cum. As Piper's cunt tightened around his cock, Finn quickly exited her and came. His cum narrowly missing her open pussy and instead hit her large ass. Piper, longing to taste Finn's load, ran her fingers over her ass and deposited his cum into her mouth. The two made out for a little while longer but then made their way toward their dressing rooms to get changed into their costumes for the final dance.

Group 2- Jacquie + Noah / Richelle + Ozzy

As the two other groups left the stage, the 4 remaining dancers stood in an awkward silence. Ozzy, unaware of what had transpired between the others in the days before, decided to break the ice. "So Richelle", Ozzy said, turning to his long term crush, "Wanna fuck?" Richelle, caught off guard, took a moment to access the situation. She could either start a fight with Jacquie and Noah, something that could throw the 3 of them off their game for the final dance or she could make Ozzy's dreams come true and get a fuck out of it too. Ozzy got his answer as Richelle turned too him and began making out, whilst manoeuvring his hands to grasp her large tits.

As Richelle and Ozzy made out Noah led Jacquie over to the wall of the stage. The two quickly undressed, with both of them knowing exactly what the other wanted to do. Jacquie placed her back against the wall spreading her legs so that Noah's cock could easily enter her. Slipping his long, wide cock into his girlfriends cunt, Noah proceeded to roughly fuck her against the wall of the stage, simulating their regular activity of fucking against the locker rooms back at the studio.

While this was happening, Ozzy was in heaven. Richelle, the woman of his dreams was naked on her knees in front of him, jerking off his cock with her white, manicured fingers. "Ozzy", asked Richelle looking up at the younger dancer, "If we do this, I want you to promise not to cum inside me". "I promise", replied Ozzy, struggling to speak from how horny he was feeling. "Good boy", said Richelle as Ozzy's cock began pulsating in her hand. His cum exploded out of his cock, covering Richelle'a slutty face in cum. Ozzy could not believe that he had just came over Richelle. He didn't think this rehearsal could get any better. He was wrong.

Richelle was now ready to take Ozzy's cock. She laid down on the floor, and spread her legs so that Ozzy would have space to enter her. Kneeling down over her, Ozzy moved forward, slipping his cock into her beautiful shaven cunt. Richelle wrapped her hands around Ozzy's back and pulled him deeper into her, filling her with his cock. The sound of sex echoed around the stage as both Jacquie and Richelle were pounded. Jacquie was now riding Noah's dick, her hands flat on his chest. Noah has really hit the Jackpot. He had Jacquie as his girlfriend but could also count on Richelle to be up for a fuck to keep things interesting.

As he fulfilled his masturbation fantasy, Ozzy felt himself cum. Thrusting deep into Richelle's cunt, Ozzy filled the female dancer up with his seed. Richelle, taking a moment to process what had happened, jumped to her feet in shock. "Ozzy!" cried Richelle, the male dancers cum dripping down her leg, "what did I tell you!". "I'm so sorry Richelle", replied Ozzy, secretly proud of what he had managed to accomplish. The blonde haired dancer grabbed her stuff and ran off the stage, leaving Ozzy to the sight of Noah depositing his cum over his Jacquie's waiting face.

Group 3- Emily, Michelle and Kingston

Michelle and Emily made their way towards their dressing room, closely followed by Kingston. The male dancer was unsure about what the studio heads wanted to speak to him about, but after hearing rumours about the sexual nature of their friendship, he had some idea about what they were up too. As the three young adults entered the room, Michelle locked the door behind them. "Just so we aren't disturbed", remarked Michelle as she pocketed the key. "What did you ladies want to speak to me about?" asked Kingston, noticing for the first time that the girls weren't wearing bra's underneath their tops. "We just wanted to say how proud we are of you", answered Emily, placing her hands on Kingston's waist. Michelle meanwhile was slowly undressing herself out of Kingston's view.

"We know you have worked hard to get here", continued Emily, as she slowly undid Kingston's trousers, "and we wanted to reward you". Kingston gazed into Emily's eyes as she reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock and wrapped her cool hands around it. Michelle removed Kingston's top and started planting kisses on the male dancers back, the fact that she was naked, already making his cock even harder. Emily continued jerking his cock until he was fully erect, then she stepped to the side to remove her own clothing, allowing Michelle to take over. Michelle moves Kingston into the prefect position. The male dancer laid back on the flat couch in their dressing room ready to pleasure both of his studio heads. All three of them now naked, Michelle took her position over Kingston's cock and Emily held her pussy over his waiting mouth.

The women then silently nodded at one another and they moved their cunts downwards, Michelle's being filled with Kingston's cock and Emily feeling his tongue snaking inside of her folds. "God Kingston!", moaned Michelle, "your cock is so big." "His tongue feels great too", remarked Emily, as her pussy was probed by Kingston's wet tongue. As he simultaneously fucked the two sluts, Kingston, thought back on his Next Step career so far. Starting as a basement dancer, joining A-Troupe, getting to Regionals, and now he was having sex with dance royalty. Groans from the two women snapped Kingston back to the present and he felt Michelle's juices around his cock, Emily too came into his mouth, her cum running down Kingston's neck and onto his chest.

"Switch", ordered Emily as the two women swapped places. This was it. The moment that Kington had fantasised about. Sure, many of the other Next Step boys held the view that they would prefer to fuck Michelle, but Kingston had always been more of a fan of the bad girls, and Emily was no exception. As he entered her, it was clear that he was not one of the first to penetrate Emily, far from it in fact. As a veteran of the Next Step, Emily has fucked almost every boy that had entered Studio A, from James to Elliot, as well as many of the females too. Bouncing on his cock, Emily's pussy was heaven, her body slapping his, her hands on his chest, her moans in his ears.

Michelle cunt also tasted amazing. With his longer than average tongue, Kingston was able to orally fuck Michelle deeper that she has ever experienced. Michelle was not as experienced as Emily when it came to taking cock, with her being intimidated by the men of the Next Step for her first couple of years. Michelle was clearly enjoying Kingston's tongue as she let out a shrill cry and came. Emily too came around his cock, the former dance captain quickly removing herself from the dark skinned dancers dick.

Michelle and Emily both got to their knees, each wrapping a hand around Kingston's long cock. Jerking the male dancer off in sync, Emily ran her tongue over his cock tip while Michelle fondled his balls with her pink manicured fingers. Kingston's felt wave upon wave of pleasure as cum continued to build up in his cock. Getting themselves ready to take his load, the two dancers pressed their cheeks together, vying for the best angle. As the two women stroked his cock for a final time, Kingston cried out "Emily!...", as he finally came. Cum exploded from his cock, splattering over both Emily and Michelle's smiling faces. Their faces were drenched in spurt after spurt of semen, smudging their make-up. Kingston's cock eventually stopped pulsating and the dancers removed their hands from it.

The studio heads them licked the cum from the others face, savouring their success. Michelle and Emily then ran their tongues along Kingston's cock, taking the last of his cum in their mouths. The two woman shared a kiss, the dancers tasting a mix of cum, cock and the others saliva. Kingston took a seat on the couch, exhausted as the studio heads finished off. Planting a kiss each on Kingston's lips the two dancers turned to him, "it's time for you to leave". Kingston knew better than to argue, so grabbed his clothes and headed to his own dressing room to shower and get into his costume. Michelle and Emily were not yet finished as Michelle pulled out their favourite toy, a pink ridged dildo from the drawer. The two Next Step veterans then proceeded to vigorously make out, falling back onto the couch as Michelle penetrated Emily's cunt with the dildo just as she had once done to Riley, almost two years ago.

The End?

Thanks to everyone for reading this chronological Next Step series.

Just a few things to mention:

-This is the longest story I have written. From now on stories will be shorter but be released (hopefully) more regularly.

-As of writing this, Season 7 has not been announced so stories will now feature characters from earlier seasons (Seasons 1-5).

-I will be choosing who to write about based on suggestions through reviews and private messages, as well as specific people I would like to write about.

-Thanks again for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review or send me a private message with your suggestions.

FanboyNerd1


End file.
